


Bruises And Bitemarks

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crack Ship Mistakes, I've Made The Mistake Of Trying To Write Explict Things Again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun





	Bruises And Bitemarks

Lights blinding in the darkened room, loud music shook the building as another party was kicked off. The pink team was always well known for their parties, why should today be any different? It wasn’t and it wasn’t going to be. The only thing that some might consider odd was that the pink team wasn’t wasted yet. Then again, that wasn’t all that odd either. They all seemed to enjoy watching their guests fall over each other drunk before joining them themselves. Mischievous yet charming, the pink team had most of Inkopolis wrapped around their fingers. Something they seemed to acknowledge with their flirty attitudes and sometimes rather demanding requests.

Scuba was certainly no exception to this rule, being almost as much of an inkubus as his team leader. Off to the side of the dancefloor, the pink teamer was having a grand time chatting up a group of girls. In their wasted states, flustering them and even getting them to snap at each other for hogging his attention was all too easy! He even got a couple in a literal brawl at one point or another! Weren’t they supposed to be friends from what he heard? What did he care? It was hilarious!

Shame that it came to an end relatively soon. With a grip on his arm as he stood to watch the newest fight breaking out, he was suddenly being dragged through the crowd. While such an event might be alarming to most, it really didn’t bother Scuba all that much. He was used to it from previous parties. Some people dragged him to a quiet area because of how noisy was, Aloha occasionally needed him to do something, sometimes it was to convince him to go to a more private location for some fun… The usual. He could always fight them off if he didn’t like what was happening, wouldn’t be the first time.

Though, he has to admit, he’d like to see his guide. With the bright flashes, and crowds he was being led through, he really couldn’t glimpse them long enough to see who it was. Oh well, that didn’t matter all that much either. Even if he was curious… Speaking of curiosity, where were they going? Slight glimpses over the crowd suggested they were heading for a door… The exit, a side room? He really couldn’t tell. Whatever, he’d be fine.

Eventually the pair cut through the crowd and the pink Inkling was dragged outside… Away from the blinding lights and the noise distracting him, Scuba could finally start to make out details of the person dragging him from the streetlights. Like the turquoise jacket and purple ink color… Wait, he knew this Inkling, even if he couldn’t see their signature gear. Why was Aviator dragging him off? And why so far? Weren’t they alone? Why was he still being dragged?

Sure he and Aviator have had their run ins. Only natural for them to since they were the right hands of two S4 members and it was hard to avoid the pink team in general… Especially when you start a flirting game with said pink team member and suddenly get him to pop up more often to attempt to fluster you again. Yeah, Aviator has had his fair share of time with the inkubus, though this was the first time he sought him out for apparently no reason…

“Yo, Avi, care to tell me what this is about? Ya usually don’t come find me. Starting to miss my flirting~?”

No response. They just kept on going to who knows where… Well, Aviator probably knew, but Scuba sure as hell didn’t… Though, it’s pretty odd for Aviator not to respond to his companion somehow. Usually it was flirty as their game was to fluster each other… Either way, Scuba couldn’t say he enjoyed the sudden change. He never cared to be ignored. It was unreasonable, unnatural! No one ignored him!

“Heeellloooo? Earth to Aviator! Did you even he-”

“Just… Shut up. Shut up for now.”

… Well, that wasn’t a response he expected. Though it did its job of stunning him into silence. Really, how was he supposed to respond to that? Especially that tone! It sounded so stern compared to the cocky, calm tone he usually carried on in. If Scuba had to think about it, he can’t say he’s ever heard that tone from the shaded shooter before… Maybe he should be somewhat nervous… Whatever… Guess he’ll see…

The silence persisted as they twisted through the mostly abandoned streets of Inkopolis. The few who weren’t at the pink team’s party were likely at home in bed or away on business… Like Skull now that he thought of it. Skull was away on business. Didn’t Aviator usually go with him? Why was he here? What was he doing? Wouldn’t Skull get lost without someone? What was so important that he decided to abandon Skull and come get him?

Again, none of his questions were answered… Well, except for where they were going. The purple team base came into view and as he was tugged towards it, Scuba could only wonder what the other was plotting. With a simple twist of the knob, the door opened, obviously Aviator had left it unlocked… Soon enough he was led inside by that grip on his wrist… How quiet the base was when compared to his own! Surely no one but them were here. Someone would have commented on the door opening, right? Did Aviator convince the other two to go with Skull in his place? Why?

Really, he should be able to guess why by now. Perhaps it was because of who he was with that he didn’t realize what the other intended. He did convince himself to have quite the mental block against any feelings relating to the other beyond satisfaction at breaking his usually calm demeanor. Really, dragged so far away from his party, to where the purple teamer practically lived… He’s seen such a similar scene so many times, even if he wasn’t all there when it happened… Dragged towards the rooms the purple team members stayed in… How thick could he be?

And yet, he didn’t realize a thing until he was led to what he could only assume was Aviator’s room. Door shut behind him with a quick slam before he was dragged over to the bed and shoved onto it. He soon found a pair of lips roughly shoved against his own, arms pinned down as the purple teamer hovered over him before he could even try to respond… Not like he had much of a response. He was still too stunned that _Aviator_ of all Inklings sought him out for this… And it’s not as if he’d say no. He’d be lying if he tried to say that he wasn’t curious and a bit riled up himself the moment he realized what the other had in mind.

Eventually his arms were let go between harsh nips at his lips and fights for dominance as they made out. Instead, he could feel them wander up and down his chest, his sides, wherever really. He’d be lying if he said he wouldn’t encourage them to be a bit more curious if he wasn’t so focused on catching his breath whenever he wasn’t trying to outdo his partner. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing a bright pink as he eagerly awaited the other to get even more impatient than they were already.

Thankfully, that didn’t take long at all as he felt a hand tug down his shorts, boxers going with them. He really was impatient if he didn’t even remove them, hand instead wandering back up to roughly jerk him off in attempts to get some noise out of his partner… Not like that was hard. Scuba wasn’t used to being quiet after all, so it didn’t take all that long for some moans to spill from him. But of course, that can’t be all he was here for…

A slight whine escapes the pink Inkling before he shoots his partner a glare, not even registering the first time he’s seen those mismatched eyes in his haze… When did those shades come off? When did his snorkel mask come off? Blue and red eyes seem to pay no attention to the other’s displeasure as their owner moves back onto their knees to quickly get their jacket off, t-shirt following moments after… Not as if Scuba wasn’t following his lead, logo aloha shirt tossed to the side as his shorts were kicked off with his shoes, soon enough the boxers following as well. Maybe he was a bit impatient as well… He hadn’t even noticed his partner was done undressing until he received a sharp nip at his ear, a noise muffled by his hand before a dark whisper sent shivers through his body.

“Off the bed, on your knees, _now._ ”

Was he even thinking about what he was doing anymore? Probably not with how he rushed to obey… He was so easy some days… Not as if that mattered. No, all he really knew what was coming next and he was oh so eager for it~ It didn’t take them long at all to shift into position, Scuba soon enough teasing his partner with gentle licks on his cock. Aviator’s breath hitching was music to his ears right now~ Though the real fun had yet to begin~

Dragging his tongue up from the base of Aviator’s shaft, the pink Inkling flicks his tongue over their slit and is rewarded with a low groan. Slowly he started taking their cock into his mouth, head starting to bob up and down as his tentacles were grabbed. Glancing up, he could see the purple Inkling’s head tilt back as low groans escaped him. It was lucky for Scuba that he was holding down Aviator’s hips. His partner tried to buck their hips when he hollowed out his cheeks, moans tumbling from his lips. The pink Inkling didn’t even get a warning as cum was suddenly shot down his throat and his head was suddenly pulled away. He hardly had time to swallow and breathe before Aviator shoved their lips roughly back together.

Soon enough, Scuba found himself back underneath Aviator as their game continued, struggling to catch his breath each time they broke apart. For how often he did this, he should be used to it by now. But he wasn’t. At least not with how fast everything was moving. He hardly even noticed the fingers pressed against his lips as his partner placed harsh marks on his neck. Though, he didn’t need to be told what to do, mouth opening up and tongue eagerly dancing over the digits to make sure they were wet enough.

A quiet “pop” was drowned out by panting and muffled moans as the fingers were removed from his mouth. He knew what was coming next, but it still caught caught him off guard when he felt a digit penetrate him. He had to struggle to relax himself… Of course he was used to this, but it always felt so odd… It took until the first jolts of pleasure started to arch his back for him to relax. By the third finger, Aviator had to roughly hold his hips down so he wouldn’t buck… That would leave some bruises tomorrow.

The fingers were removed with a whine from Scuba and a quick comment to calm down from Aviator… Easier said than done, but he did bite back the protests and whimpers he wanted to let out. Especially as he would rather not convince the other to delay any longer than needed. It was probably a smart idea too as his legs were lifted up, arms wrapped around his purple inked partner’s neck as he bit his lip. His breath hitched as that odd feeling returned when Aviator penetrated him, another groan reaches his ears. Their hips met and both stayed as they were for a bit, panting and trying to adjust. A few minutes later and the purple Inkling starts a quick rhythm. Not as if Scuba could complain… Much.

“Aaah~ A-Avi, harder~!”

A harsh bite on his neck answers him, a sharp cry escaping him as some ink was actually drawn from him. Not that he cared, he was getting his wish, the purple Inkling was putting more force behind his thrusts. The pink Inkling let his head fall back as his eyes rolled back into his head. Unabashed moans filled the room with some growls and grunts from his partner occasionally interrupting their own moans… Along with the harsh bites that muffled him from time to time. Though the purple Inkling did eventually get himself under control long enough to growl lowly into his partner’s ear.

“You’re _mine_. No-one else can ruin you as well as I can. _Got it?_ ”

As if to hammer in his point further, each thrust during his sentence was much rougher than they were before. All Scuba could really do was helplessly nod. Not as if he was really thinking about what he was agreeing to… Maybe he’d regret it tomorrow. Unlikely even if he wouldn’t want to admit to it.

“ _Good._ ”

More harsh bites dragged screams, moans and ink out of the pink Inkling, his partner was obviously claiming what was theirs and making it as obvious as they could. Gods he wouldn’t last like this… But he didn’t want them to stop or slow down… A few more thrusts and he was almost at his limit. He couldn’t hold out much longer…

“AVI~! Ah~! C-close! Fuu~uuck~!”

He could easily feel the precum dripping down his cock and it was driving him mad as he tried to hold out. Not that the rough hand that suddenly moved from his leg to jerk him off again was helping any whatsoever. Soon enough another scream left his raw throat as cum was spurted out of his dick, claws digging into the back of his partner’s neck as his fingers and toes curled from the pleasure. It didn’t take long for the purple Inkling to follow suit, once again biting the pink Inkling as he filled him with his own cum.

Scuba didn’t even notice the other move away in his daze. He hardly noticed that he was dragged into the other’s arms as a blanket was tossed over them. He really couldn’t think of much in all honesty. If he could, he certainly wouldn’t have moved closer, would he? Or moved to make it easier for the other Inkling to nuzzle him… Whatever, he’d deal with the consequences tomorrow...


End file.
